wilfredfandomcom-20200214-history
Loyalty
: '' "We are all in the same boat, in a stormy sea, and we owe each other a terrible loyalty."'' : ―G.K. Chesterton '''Loyalty '''is the third episode of the fourth and final season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis Kristen's custody battle has Ryan and Wilfred taking sides. Plot At Ryan's house Henry's partner Lonnie Goldsmith is discussing Henry's will and the monies distributed amongst the company. When discussing both Ryan and Kristen's money, it is mentioned Kristen's shall be unrestricted while Ryan's will be distributed in annual installments. In The Basement Wilfred complains about receiving nothing from Henry, not being a God and Jenna leaving him with Ryan. Ryan discusses the man who called him in the previous episode and is confused as he believes the woman he talked about was Lonnie, though going through her email he discovers nothing. Wilfred insists to just ask her about the cult. He then goes on about how Ryan was not loyal to Kristen, who earlier argued with Lonnie over Lonnie's fee in the will. He then discusses his addiction to cuddling. Kristen rings the bell and reveals to Ryan that Arturo wants full custody over Joffrey. She takes solace to Wilfred, who enjoys the cuddles, and asks Ryan to help her in the legal battle, as Arturo has a good chance at winning the case. Ryan hesitantly agrees, and explains to Wilfred he'd rather figure out the connection between Lonnie and The Flock, however Wilfred urges him to assist Kristen. Reading over the settlement, Kristen begins thinking Ryan is not trying to help her, but Ryan insists there has to be compromises. Arturo's mind is unchanged after seeing the compromises, demanding full custody. The two begin negotiating, when Arturo notices Joffrey's pacifier lodged in Wilfred's rectum. In The Basement Ryan confronts Wilfred over sabotaging Kristen in order to obtain more cuddles from her. Wilfred agrees, claiming Jenna's cuddles pale in comparison to Kristen's, but he also states that Ryan is also against Kristen. Ryan argues he just made a compromise with Arturo, despite Wilfred's attempt at sabotaging it. Wilfred goes on saying that Ryan truly does resent Kristen due to Henry trusting her more and how she has no restrictions on her inheritance while Ryan does. Ryan refuses to allow Wilfred to turn the argument over on him. He argues Wilfred has a cuddling addiction, and this is backed up with a stuffed animal intervention set up by Bear in Ryan's office. This ends with Wilfred arguing with the plush toys and getting "restrained" by them. Kristen arrives with Joffrey in search for one of his toys. Meanwhile, Wilfred is reading up on "cuddling positions" he can use with Jenna. Kristen is not too happy over the compromise agreement between Ryan and Arturo due to Arturo getting every week, most holidays and even the whole summer. She then says she'd rather get a different lawyer, as Ryan is clearly not on her side. Ryan argues that she isn't making the compromise any easier for him due to the information Arturo has on Kristen's "bad parenting". The two meet up with Arturo to discuss the agreement, and Arturo notices Kristen has a nice, expensive watch. Arturo then talks about how he sold his expensive car for a minivan, and then opens the stroller to see a doll rather than Joffrey there. Ryan dials Wilfred, who has Joffrey and looks forward to Kristen and his next cuddle. Kristen now feels she no longer deserves to have custody over Joffrey. Ryan promises to fix it, only to go in the basement to find Wilfred and Bear ass to ass with the giant vibrating hand. Ryan then takes Wilfred and the two see Arturo. Arturo agrees to go back to the original agreement if he gets paid $250,000, while Ryan negotiates full custody of Joffrey for $500,000. Ryan then decks him in the face. Kristen is thankful to Ryan over the full custody, and the two talk some more. Ryan admits he resents Kristen a bit over the fact Henry would let her get away with anything while Ryan was surveillanced all the time, while Kristen admits she would get jealous over Henry paying her no attention and only focusing on Ryan. The two make up and admit they both miss Henry and are glad they have each other. In The Basement Wilfred explains he is now in recovery from his addiction to cuddling. Ryan hears the vibrator and it is implied Wilfred is sitting on it. They discuss Kristen and Arturo, and Ryan talks about giving away half his inheritance away in installments. He then realizes that the man Lonnie is paying off may be getting it in installments. In Lonnie's office Ryan reveals he has gone through all of henry's back accounts and transactions and finds $5,000 transactions that go back all the way almost 30 years. Lonnie explains she only met Henry in 1992, which is not 30 years, and insists she has nothing to do with whatever Henry was up to. She does reveal, however, that Henry had given her a key to a storage unit and in the event of his death she was to destroy everything inside, though she hasn't looked into it. She then gives Ryan the key. Notes * The question of whether the basement is real may have been answered in this episode. In the scene where Ryan is accusing Wilfred of being addicted to cuddling, Wilfred storms up the stairs followed by Ryan. The camera angle switches as they come through the door and, in the top left corner, you are able to see into the room. Instead of the basement, all you see is some clothes hanging on a hanger rod. Although this points to the basement being a closet, David Zuckerman stated via Twitter that it was an error. * Ryan receives an estimated $1,000,000 inheritance from Henry's will. He then goes on to use $500,000 to payoff Arturo for Kristen receiving full custody of Joffrey Continuity * Henry's will is brought up in this episode. In Amends he dies in a car crash while on the phone with Ryan. * Jenna took off for Wisconsin in the previous episode to try and repair her marriage with Drew, leaving Wilfred with Ryan * In the previous episode it is revealed there is a woman working for Henry who is making payoffs to a man, in this episode Ryan believes it to be Lonnie Goldsmith Wilfred's "Dogisms" Every episode contains dogisms, or actions that Wilfred performs as a human that parallel him actually being a dog, in this episode there is: * Wilfred discusses his loyalty to Jenna, despite her leaving to Wisconsin * Wilfred has an "addiction to cuddling" *He uses a vibrating hand to cope with his cuddling fix * Wilfred discusses his barking to wake up Joffrey * Wilfred has Joffrey's binky lodged in his rectum * He is caught cuddling a blowup doll while watching puppies play with little girls. * An intervention is set up by Bear for Wilfred's cuddling addiction * Wilfred reads up on different cuddling positions Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Dorian Brown as Kristen Newman Guest Star * Harriet Hansom Harris as Lonnie Goldsmith * Nestor Carbonell as Arturo Ramos * Julie Hagerty as Genevieve Category:US Episodes